


Silence

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blake and Val, Bound, CNC, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Fictional Religion & Theology, Kink, Mini, Mini Fic, O2 - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Outlast 2, Religion Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Video Game, Voice Kink, cum, outlast - Freeform, red barrels, relition, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: "O-oh, Merciful G-God!"





	Silence

Having knocked Blake to the ground, Val lowered themselves to straddle him, boned knees locking tight. "Mnnnnn…Silence..." Val twitched, snarling. Their moves their hips forward, hands lifting the skirt of their robes, revealing clay-covered flesh, fresh from the night’s romping, forcing themselves onto Blake’s face, muffling him completely, a hoarse groan leaving them as the heretic leader made flesh to flesh contact, "...I SAID SILENCE."

The clay lavished over their sinful flesh was thick and earthy, but the force of Blake’s mouth lent a hot bit of saliva over it, the thickening of Val's flesh causing the clay to crack and shift. They would breath in audibly through their nose, "With all of the salvation in the human form...we are lost...wandering..." They exhaled seductively, their voice a low murmur as they pointed their toes to get better leverage, "...You are shining...glorious and pure..." They hummed, breathing deeply.

Val moaned and rocked their hips forward, forcing mangled girth into Blake's mouth, letting out a low moan, "J-Just as Jesus l-led...the Palestines....a-ah..." they groaned, rolling their hips to finally feel that tongue, "...so do you lead into m-ministry with this t-tongue..." Val arched themselves even further, rolling their hips against that mouth, feeling their underdeveloped cock on that tongue, the heat of Blake's breath making them shake, a higher pitched sound leaving Val’s thin lips, their chest pushing forward and ribs showing beneath light fabric, "...a-ah, Grant me your righteousness...bathe me in your lust...oh..."

Clay cracked as though it should have been audible, their body trembling a bit. They flattened their legs a bit against those arms, thrusting slowly, the thick of themselves heated by that tongue. Val gasped, head tipping back, "Ah, a-ah, Messiah...." they groaned, the sound shifting to an even higher octave.

Val rocked their hips and fell into a rhythm, sliding their small, clay covered cock in and out of that mouth, against that tongue. They hadn't felt the body of another in ages, the ritual having not been performed for some time. Val keened, hands gripping at the ground, digging up dirt with their fingers, leaving marks, their body arching forward in a drastic curve, breath heavy, "You...you who are above the others...who are above sin...you come to minister lust to us...you've come...a-ah, come..."

Val was close, so close that they were pummeling that tongue with their thick, needy girth. Thighs tensing hard, they would shove themselves against that mouth, keening loudly as they dug at the ground, "O-oh, Merciful G-God!" They cried out as they shook bodily and came hard, thick sterile cum forced into that mouth and over Blake's tongue, body wavering, toes curled.

Val was ravenous, and moved backwards until they straddled Blake's chest, his arms freed carelessly. They breathed heavily, managing to stay mostly upright, their hips gently shaking with aftershock, chest heaving and clay flaking from their ribs, “Nnnnmmmrrr…So…much…compassion you have…” Never before had they seen such unbridled hate and anger in another’s eyes--never before had they known Blake.


End file.
